Teufort Times
by wolfiuz1
Summary: issue 1 - Camper Van Helsing in Midnight Howler, in which we are introduced to Jeremiah, whose brother Matthew is brutally injured while working at the Dustbowl mine. T later on.
1. Issue 1 Midnight Howler intro

Disclaimer: I don't own team fortress 2, that would be Valve. Oc's belong to me.

Location: Dustbowl - District South - mining camp

Jeremiah drank from his trusty canteen, he'd been working the long shift with the rest of his crew - it was a Thursday. He looked out from the mine entrance, moon light shone down, making the dirt appear a grey-brown hue, suddenly he heard a siren, the others ran outside, among them was a stretcher. Jeremiah gasped, layed atop was his brother Matthew, he could by the shock of silvery hair that ran down his mullet, though what he saw was making him puke, he was all torn up, there were an insane ammount of gashes running across his torso

"What the hell happened?" he managed to ask, one of his co-workers, David, the local engineer, looked at him

"Something big, he was all trashed when we found him, and no one's seen mcleod ." the engineer replied "I called the medics soon as I could, none of us is trained to fix ought like this!" They both heard a mix of roar and howl coming from the mies, and they could see a pick up coming they're way, they couldn't see the driver, they didn't need to, it was white and had a big red cross on the doors

"The medic! Medic's comin'!" yelled Roary, Jeremiah looked at the young lad from boston, looked like he was going to faint. Another howl and the white truck was getting nearer

"What attacked him? Bear?" Jeremiah asked, David just shrugged

"Wouldn't know if it hit me, all we do know is that Mcleod's gone." was the answer, the australian roared in anger as the medic arrived

"And that's supposed to matter now!" he bellowed "All that matters now is we make sure Matthew lives!" he sudenly hunched over, and let out another cry, this one of anguish "He's all I got left, parents were killed, we came over here for work, now look at him!" he clambered aboard the truck as the medic helped load his brother aboard, a second man in a black suit stepped out of the truck

"Gentlemen," he began "Due to zis accident, zis outlet of ze Jenkin Coal Company, will be closed until ze problem can be resolved. Payment will continue at half rate. Zat will be all." he clambered back into the truck as the medic managed to get Matthew aboard properly. Jerehmiah merely sat next to his brother as the truck headed to the city clinic

"I'll get you, whatever you are, I'll make you pay if it's the last thing I do..." he muttered The rest of the mining crew set about a new task, making sure what was in the mine, stayed in the mine. 


	2. Issue 1 Midnight Howler

Disclaimer: I don't own team fortress 2, that would be Valve. Oc's belong to me.

Location: Dustbowl - District South - mining camp

"What do you mean 'there's nothing you can do'?" Jeremiah roared "You got that fancy doohicky in the same room as 'im! Why don't you use that?" the german doctor cringed under the Australian's words

"Nein! It'd cost the company too much!" he cried out, Jeremiah balled his fist

"It'd cost too much? You're gonna use it on yourself when I'm through with you!" but before any blows could be thrown, the door opened and the black suited man came in

"Zhat will be _enough, Monsieur Helsing_" he said "Medecin Baumann, use the medi-gun, should zis man die it would mean bad press, and you know what zhat means for business..." and with that he lit a cigarette and stood by the window with his hands behind his back. The doctor clambered uncertainly to his feet and nodded before walking away. Jerehmiah looked his boss uncertainly

"The catch being...?" his voice was laden with a mix of anger and sarcasm, the frenchman never did something like this unless it had something to do with personal gain, a hum broke the ensuing silence. The boss turned around slightly

"Zhat is simple...you do not work for ze company any more." he said, "Zhat, will be zhe cost of your bruzzers life."

"What will I do then? after I get kicked in return for my brother? what then frenchy? He won't work 'ere, not after what 'appenned!" he yelled, his fists were balled, his boss shifted just enough for Jeremiah to see the revolver

"You will do jobs for me..." he replied, "...ones I cannot do publicly, starting when you bruzzer is fully healed."

"And if I say otherwise?" the frenchman lifted his revolver, allowing the engraving to be seen in the light

"Zhen zhere will...trouble." Jeremiah grunted "Zhis gun is called zhe Ambassador...all I need to do is pull zhe trigger once, and you bruzzer will be gone..or you work for me.." he placed the ambassador on the window sill. The hum stopped and Jeremiah let out a sigh

"You've got yourself a deal." the boss walked towards the stairs

"Good, we will discuss zhe first errand in zhe morning in my office. Until zhen." he said calmly as he holstered the revolver, and closed the door just as Matthew hobbled out

"I-it was horrible, I couldn-" Jeremiah ran over and placed a hand on his shoulder

"Hush now, we will discuss in the morning." he said "Right now, Matt, we gotta get to the 'Ard Hat."

Author's Note: As you can see, I wanted create a firm plot point, this will be related to Midnight Howler in several ways.


	3. issue 1

Disclaimer: I do not own tf2, that would be Valve. Oc's are mine.  
Location: Dustbowl - Town - Medical Centre - NIGHT The door slid up as the two Australians stepped out into dark. The flood lights activated, bathing the medical centre and surrounding are in light for several feet. Matthew broke the silence

"So, now what?" he asked, his voice uncertain, Jeremiah looked at his younger brother

"You" he said, pointing at him "Tell Lance sr. that you reuire the upstairs room, the one with two beds." Matthew suddenly screamed and fell onto his backside

"T-that's the thing that attacked me!" he cried, Jeremiah looked at the creature, a crude parody of a man, it was covered in dark matted fur, it let out a howl and pounced at the downed brother, only to be shoulder barged to the dirt

"No you don't!" roared Jerehmiah, grabbing it by it's chest-fur "I said I'd kill ya! Now I'm gonna-!" the beast suddenly flung him into the pile of spare tires for the truck

"Jez!" matthew yelled, scrambling to his feet as the beast suddenly bounded off back into one of the side tunnels, leaving jeremiah unconsicous in the tire pile. He shakily went over to his brother and noticed something.

A scrap of blue.

The sort that a miner would wear. He looked over at his brother, his overalls were intact, save for a few scratches from the man-wolf, he uickly dismissed the idea and began to drag his brother inside

Location: Dustbowl - Town - Medical Centre - DAY

Jeremiah awoke with a start, he was underneath the medi-gun

"Wh-what happened?" he asked, the voice of his employer broke the silence

"According to your bruzzer" he began "Zis 'wyrdwolf' attacked you two just outside ze h pital. Ze camera's verified zis. Now I must check on something grand..Zen I will give you your orders" and with that he went outside. Matthew came in

"I found a scrap from someones overalls" he said "That's what he's checking on." Jeremiah managed to sit up

"I remember jumping that...thing, then what happenned?" he inquired

"You got flung into some spare tires."

"Gentlemen." the boss turned to Matthew "You may leave the room, I have matters of...a private nature to discuss." Matthew nodded at his brother before taking his leave. The frenchman turned back to Jeremiah "Ze first job you will be doing is this: A second wyrdwolf has appeared at zhe Thunder mountain site. Meanwhile, I will attempt to halt zhis one's progress." Jeremiah just looked perplexed

"A second one?" he asked

"Yes, a second wyrdwolf." the boss said, turning to the window with his hands behind his back "Zhere are many things in zhe world that we believe to not exist. Medecin Baumann will supply zhou wiz zhe equiptment needed. Zhe transport will be here friday, zhis friday." 


	4. Issue 1 The Start Off

Teufort Times

* * *

Location - Dustbowl - Town - Medicine centre - Morning

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own tf2 or it's cast and maps, they are property of Valve, only the oc's in this fiction are mine.

* * *

Jeremiah Pulled his high collared jacket tigher about him. To say the Badlands was one of the hottest places in the world was a positive lie, it was freezing outside. A camper van pulled up in front of him and out stepped the Medic, Baumann, who merely snorted as he motioed for Jeremiah to follow him. The two went round to the back and Baumann pointed to a crate

"That is your equiptment, herr sniper." he said plainly and wandered back into the base, shortly after out stepped a mountain of a man. Standing nearly seven feet tall and almost as wide, though the latter was due to muscle, he carried a blocky version of the standard minigun, what surprised him even more was his arms were covered in some form of black metal. The heavy walked over to him calmly and placed the weapon near the door

"I am heavy weapons guy..." he said plainly "...And this is my gun." He held out a metal covered hand, which Jeremiah hesitantly took, he instantly regretted it as he felt his hand being crushed. After a few moments the shake ended and the heavy once again picked up the gun

"So, what sort of gun is that?" he asked, massaging his hand "I've seen one like it before." the titan placed the gun in the back and turned to face him. The sniper took a quick step backwards when he saw the heavy was holding a shotgun, he was terrified and perplexed _Why the hell would a shotgun have a stock?_ he thought. The heavy merely roared out in laughter

"Leetle man is scared of Dnail!" he laughed, before turning serious "Then leetle man stands no chance against wolfmen." he pointed to the minigun as he placed the shotgun on his back "This is Borislava, doktor and friend call her Iron kurtain. I found her weak, so I made her strong. Strong for mother Russia!" he pointed to a piece of wood attached to the handle "This wood comes from throne of Alexander II. Same as Ammo casing. I made vent on side, so her bullets burn and make babies cry some more!" With this outburst he headed to the passenger side and clambered in, followed shortly after by Jeremiah

"D'know the way mate?" he asked, the heavy, who Jeremiah assumed was called 'Dnail', pulled out a map of the Badlands and pointed to the north end of the map, in the middle of a wide river was a single mountain, which he placed a red pin on

"Will take one day." he said "Two with fuel stops. Will need to make stop at pipes." when he said pipes he pointed north of Dustbowl, where a large pipeline met the mountains, here he placed a blue pin "Boss has hired back up for wolfmen. They will come with us. We go now."

"Right mate." Jeremiah replied, starting the van, and away it went, heading northwards.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

* * *

I made a promise to myseld when I uploaded chapter 3, that I wouldn't let this fiction die, I enjoyed writing it too much, so I'll see ya next time. Dnail will appear in a separate storyline.


End file.
